Early Morning Antics
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: In the early morning sleeplessness and lack of clothing bring Max and Fang together. Rated M incase, Fax, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters simply the plot.**

**Author's note: This is my first Max Ride story and I hope I've written in okay. I've had this idea for sometime, but have just got round to writing it. I haven't really got a time this is set just somewhere with a house and after probably the 3rd book or perhaps behind. I warn that this has not been beta-ed so any mistakes are my own. Please review I would like to know how I have done with this. I wasn't sure on the rating so I put it in M incase. **

**Early morning antics **

It was a well-known fact to the flock that Fang slept without a top and Max in a very skimpy one. But no one thought much of this, well no one except Max and Fang. The only one with any concern seemed to be Iggy, but with the 2 sleeping in separate rooms there seemed no harm. He always believed even after everything, they would have control. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

Max lay quietly staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long day, but she couldn't sleep. She was tired, but her eyes refused to close. That of course wasn't the only reason for her lack of sleep. He was on her mind again. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get his image out of her head. He was only next-door. His bed lay against the same wall that she was. She would have been fine of course, if he wore a little more for bed. That bare chest, so muscular, she just wanted to run her hands over it. She stretched her arms out knocking over her lamp. Cursing she picked it up listening for any sound.

She stopped still there was a slight noise from Fang's room could he be awake?

--  
In the next room Fang yawned. He hadn't slept a lot lately. And it was Max's fault. One picture had remained in his head all night. Max in that little skimpy top. Couldn't she wear a little more? Not that Fang didn't mind what she wore, but he liked to sleep. And only 1 wall separating them, Fang was so close to breaking it down. Suddenly there was a clatter from the next room followed by cursing. Fang moved over and pressed his wall against the wall. Max was awake. Fang moved closer pressing his whole body against the wall. Max was so close. Inches away, on the other side of the wall. Perhaps he could sneak round. The rest of the flock wouldn't notice. He sat up sharply hitting his head on the shelf above him.  
"Damn" He yelled in pain. Silence filled the room. There was no sound from the next room. Perhaps Max had gone back to sleep. He shouldn't disturb her. But in his head he could see her lying on her bed, her top pulled tightly over her chest. He shook his head. She was asleep, he couldn't disturb. Then there was a slight tap on the wall.

--

Max lay back down. She must have imagined it. She wanted Fang to be awake, so she'd imagined it. But what if she hadn't? She could just sneak around... open the door... no. She told herself, she couldn't wake him. But all that muscle. Suddenly there was a loud thump.  
"Damn" Max resisted the urge to laugh. But Fang was awake. Surely she could creep round? She pressed her ear against the wall, but she couldn't hear anything. She turned to go to sleep. But she stopped, reached over to the wall and tapped. But as soon as she did she sat up straight. What would she do if Fang was awake? But a replying tap interrupted her thoughts.

--

Fang sat up having tapped back. What would happen next? Could Max be awake for the same reasons as him? Or was she simply bored and wished to annoy him? He flopped backwards onto the bed in frustration. If only he was like Angel and could read thoughts. It would make things much easier. He never had any idea what Max was thinking. Suddenly there was a slight creak as his door swung open.

Fang lifted his head. She was stood right in front of him. Max stood awkwardly at the door. She smiled at him. She looked rather nervous. Fang almost laughed. Max could take out Erasers without a second thought, but now… One hand rested upon her opposite elbow and her wings drooped elegantly behind her. She looked so beautiful, like a real angel.

Having been stood there for a few seconds Max said.

"I'll go." But as she turned to go Fang leapt from his bed and held her firm in his arms.

"No."

Max stood there stunned. They were stood so close together. Her heart beat erratically in her chest. They inched closer and closer. Fang's soft lips were soon pressed against hers. His hands moved to her waist while she ran hers through his hair. They slowly moved away from the door which Max shut with a soft kick. They were both in bliss. Why had they taken so long? Fang's hands had migrated north along the curves of Max's behind just as Max's fingertips gently stroked the feathers of Fang's wings. The both sat gently onto the bed Max explored Fang's chest as he ran his fingers up her back.

The kiss deepened and their tongues danced upon each other. Max's heart beat fast in her chest. Fang's fingers slid up her spine making her tingle in delight. Both of them were in heaven with the most unimaginable pleasures. Fang pulled Max down to the bed and she followed willingly. She lay down on top of him one leg drooped over his side. Fang slid his hand down Max's bare leg feeling the hidden muscles beneath the skin. Max foot ran up and down Fang's thigh as she pressed herself against him further.

Fang's fingers traced the line of her shorts on her skin before plunging under them. Max turned and pulled Fax on top of her, her leg curled around him pressing his body against her. Max's fingers played at the waistband of Fang's pants. Fang ran his fingers through Max's hair. But they broke off the kiss and Fang rolled off Max. They smiled at each other, both content.

"I… I love you." Max whispered softly. A blush filled her cheeks. She stared at Fang waiting for his reply. It was a make or break situation.

"I love you too." He replied planting a soft kiss on her lips. They were both so happy? Why had it taken them so long to take the first steps? Why had they waited when there was so much happiness to be got from it? Max laid her head upon Fang's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart and closed her eyes. Fang looked down at Max, her eyes closed, almost asleep. He kissed her head and settled down to sleep. He placed on Max's back and drifted to sleep. Both of their dreams were filled with bliss with what had happened and what would happen.

--

As sunlight crept into the room later on Fang woke. He smiled down at Max her face so peaceful. She started to stir to.

"Morning." Fang whispered. She smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

"Morning." She replied. Then as she went to sit up Iggy came into room.

"Fang?" Max looked at Fang; but he simply placed a finger on Max's lips.

"Yea." But before Iggy could make a reply there was a yell of…

"Iggy have you seen… Max?" As Nudge entered the room. She stood there for a moment motionless.

"Oh my God!" Iggy turned to her.

"What?"

"How long have you been in here?" Nudge asked her eyes still wide with shock.

"A couple of minutes." Iggy replied.

"And in all that time you didn't notice the fact that sat right next to Fang in his bed is Max?" Iggy's mouth dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Nudge ran from the room, followed slowly by Iggy shaking his head. As they left Max burst out laughing shortly followed by Fang. They didn't care it had all been worth it.


End file.
